We propose to test the feasibility of a computer-based system for assessing the handwriting skills of elementary-school students. The system will consist of a personal computer with a graphics tablet to input handwriting data and sophisticated software to track the characteristics of the writing. Research on the cognitive processes in children's handwriting suggests that children with slow, labored handwriting are at risk for failure in written composition. Research further suggests a strong relationship between a student's skill in written composition and his or her ability to make the automatic finger movements necessary for rapid, automatic production of handwriting. Generally, the quality of the handwriting process cannot be reliably evaluated by examination of the handwritten product. An objective, automatic assessment is necessary to determine the extent to which a child writes letters with automatic, kinesthetic movement or draws letters with much slower visual-feedback control. To develop a computer-based prototype for assessing the handwriting of developmentally appropriate children, we will record the writing of 15 children in grades 2-5 to obtain our target of 60 participants. On the basis of measures derived from these data, we will establish criterion-referenced cut-off scores to optimize the performance of the prototype. Should the research in Phase-I confirm the validity of computer-based assessment, we will propose in Phase II to develop and test a computer-based system (1) for teaching kinesthetic handwriting to students identified by the assessment system, (2) for improving the handwriting of mainstream students and adults, and (3) for remedial use by brain-injury victims. RELEVANCE: Handwriting skill is important to children in elementary school. Research has shown a strong relationship between skill in written composition and a student's ability to make the finger movements necessary for rapid, automatic production of handwriting. We propose to develop a computer-based system for handwriting instruction that can be delivered for $20-30 per student. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]